2 Atoms In A Molecule
by Moodle
Summary: Ike has always dreamed of returning to Canada and now he has the chance to return. The only problem is, convincing his girlfriend that it was a good idea. A misadventure between two lively souls ensues.
1. Chapter 1: A Trip For the Foolish

2 Atoms In A Molecule  
A South Park Fanfiction  
Pairing: Karen/Ike  
Summary: Ike Broflovski has always dreamed of returning home to Canada. The problem is, convincing his girlfriend that it was a good idea. A misadventure between two lively souls ensues.

* * *

Chapter One: Sailor, Sailor, We're Falling

The fawn of the group is always taken. The fawn was the structure that held them all together through all the shit even if it is too innocent to know its true placement. The delicate being is tarnished and engulfed in the flames of anger around them. For they were too good for this world. Perhaps, that's why she was so special. She was the fawn he needed to protect, to protect her from the flames. He saw this, ever since the first time he saw her. Her gapped toothy grin and small calloused hands showed him that she was the fawn. She was the innocent one. And he was right. The girl was the sweetest being he had ever known. He wondered why sometimes she even bothered to become friends with the people she had. Somehow, everything felt right with her. Her family wasn't the kindest bunch around. Her brother seemed to be her only salvation from that hell hole, and yet he moved away. He still hadn't forgiven Kenny for just leaving her when she needed him most. But he was there for her. He was always there for Karen. She had moved in after a while. She couldn't take the constant fighting and the sly punches she would receive. She loved her family dearly, and still loved them with all of her heart. He supposed that was why she was the fawn. She was too good.

Ike had his arm spread across the couch, flickering his gaze towards Karen as they aimlessly watched television. He wasn't sure why she was watching things like this. Once the movie they were watching ended, the poor girl was in tears. He wasn't even sure why she liked watching such cheesy movies. They always had sappy endings and someone always died. It was the same every damn time. He glanced over at her, giving her a soft shake of his head. He leaned back against his chair, staring up at the ceiling in boredom. Karen sat up abruptly in her seat to smile widely at Ike, despite that her cheeks were still wet from before.

"Want to watch another one?"

"Why would you watch something that made you cry all over again?" Ike questioned her rather bluntly.

"Because it's a good movie, now sshh." Karen shushed him with her hand. He quickly responded with licking her hand. She pulled back almost immediately, waving her hand around frantically. She really didn't like it when people licked her. It was one of the few pet peeves only he knew about. He laughed at her reaction, leaning back.

He decided to get up from his spot to go into the kitchen to fetch a cup of coffee. That sounded pretty nice at the moment. Karen didn't really notice him get up as she began to become engrossed into another gut retching chick flick. He kept a smile because that's what good boyfriends do. Besides, her hair smelled really nice whenever she leaned against him during movie time. That was always a bonus. He paced into the kitchen with a soft smile, opening up his cabinet to find the coffee hidden. His mother had always been strict on how they should always keep everything neat and tidy. Everything has a place, even people, at least according to Shelia. Ike shook his head a bit, tapping impatiently while he waited for the coffee to finish pouring his cup. Once it was done, he put the cup to his lips. He drew back with a rather large scowl. That shit fucking burned. He still held the cup in his hands. He made it back to the couch, sitting on it with a soft smile. His thoughts traveled to South Park. He had always wanted to leave this place, even as a kid. He never really fully loved the place as much as his brother. He found no place here.

For the past few weeks, Ike had been feeling like he really did want to return to Canada. Even though the place was completely unknown to him, it still felt more like home there than it did in Shelia's. He supposed he would have left a while back if it hadn't been for the girl sitting beside him.

Karen, ah yes, Karen.

She was the reason he stayed in this hell hole. Perhaps, it was because he didn't want to just leave her like her brother did to her. He didn't want to hurt her, despite how much he has in the past. They cared about each other. If Karen didn't love this town as much as she did, he would have opted and offered her to come with him on his journey to Canada. Though with all the shit that has been happening lately, he wouldn't doubt that she would agree to a roadtrip.

"Hey Kare," Ike interrupted the movie.

"Hmm?" Karen ripped her eyes from the television screen and tapped her fingers nervously.

"What if, hypothetically, we just drove off." Ike started the conversation out rather awkwardly. He wasn't even sure where he was going with this.

Karen looked confused at him for a moment, as if she questioning where he was going with this. "Well, I'd ask where would we go if we did."

"Canada, sounds fun, doesn't it?" Ike told her casually, slowly becoming more relaxed with the topic. "We'd just go off, leaving a note behind, perhaps a rancid diner to be extra cheeky. We would just leave. We'd never had to worry about South Park again. It would be nice up there, wouldn't it?"

Karen blinked softly at him, waiting until he had finished his rambling to reply to this. Honestly, it looked as if the girl was agreeing with him (which he hoped was right). "It sounds nice, but—." But? There was always a but, wasn't it? "We don't have any money to just take off and run away. Plus, what about your parents? What about mine?"

"My parents are manipulative assholes that shouldn't have anymore legal control over me." Ike started off, snapping a bit without meaning to. He knew Karen wouldn't take any offense to it. "And your parents..honestly? The last time you even talked to your parents was a screaming match between your Dad."

Karen's expression dropped slightly. He wanted to feel bad about what he said, but he couldn't. "I don't think there's any repairing this time," He told her softly, knowing the one thing she hated more than licking was fighting, especially with people she cared about.

Her Dad and her had a pretty hefty fight over God knows what. From what he got from it, Stuart was under the influence and just started a fight for no reason—something about how he didn't want her to be with a Broflovski. Broflovskis were evil to his eyes after the whole fiasco with Kyle and Kenny. Thank god that never worked out. Anyways, the fight ended with Karen coming to his doorstep with a black eye, busted lip, a fractured rib, and a duffle bag filled with all of her belongings. As far as he was concerned, Stuart had no right to see her ever again. Of course, Karen didn't think of it as that way. The fawn was always too innocent. She believed her dad didn't mean any of it and still loved him with all of her heart. He never understood how that woman could never hold a grudge. She never held anything against anyone, of course, that didn't mean you passed by fairly easy if you pissed her off. She would usually blow up towards the person and apologize later.

"That doesn't mean I don't want to see them," Karen told him.

Ike pursed his lip, trying to find some compromise. "Okay, how about we visit there? It would be nice to just go on a vacation—just you and I. Maybe afterwards, we can decide if we want to live there?"

Karen narrowed her eyes towards him for a bit, trying to think of a loophole Ike might have put in. When she grew tired of searching, she just nodded softly towards him. "Alright, a vacation well needed." She nodded.

Ike was overjoyed by her agreement, but didn't let it show too much. He smiled widely at her, leaning forward to peck her on the lips. Karen kissed back lightly, finding it all too amusing.

Well, they were set.

Off to Canada they go.

* * *

a/n: AAA I really haven't taken the time to write anything at all. Lately, I've been growing more and more loving of this couple. I seriously think it's already one of my top OTPs. They're just so damn cute. I also excluded the loving relationship between Kenny and Karen-as a similar action that happened in the roleplay. Kenny found his new love and just left briskly to be with them. He hasn't contact in months, because he has been too engulfed in his new mate.


	2. Chapter 2: Now Leaving Colorado

2 Atoms In a Molecule  
South Park

* * *

Packing was easy, seeing as neither of the teens had much to pack. His mother was surpisingly calm about the situation. She felt as if she was giving her blessing towards the two when Ike announced that he would be leaving for vacation. He didn't really know how that worked out in his favor. Shelia always seemed to be against moving to Canada. She never really set right with the place after the war. Perhaps this time she knew that Ike would just venture off on his own even if she protested. Either way, it was a nice end to the ongoing feud between them. She allowed him to go without any conflict. It was nice, actually.

After another rib cracking hug, Shelia waved the two goodbye. Kyle wasn't there to see him off-of course, he was spending the night over at Bebe's house and probably was clueless about the proposal. He never really knew what he say in Bebe. It was probably the killer rack and easy sex. Ike rubbed the back of his neck nervously in thought of that. The thought of his brother fucking was a little more than revolting. He flickered his gaze towards Karen, giving her a rather toothy grin. "You ready?"

Karen gave him a strange look. She returned the smile after a bit and nodded. "You seem to be ready enough for the both of us."

"My bad," Ike raised his hands, protesting his innocence. He clicked in his seatbelt and returned his hands to the wheel. He glanced over at Shelia, who already heading back inside. The grin on his lips faded a bit from that. She really didn't want to stay out too long, did she? He backed the car out in the driveway, giving a wave to his dad. Gerald waved back reassuringly before taking a step back inside. Ike pulled off towards the interstate, giving a coy glance towards Karen.

"So, did you tell your parents about this?" He asked her simply. Frankly, it was the only thing he was worried about for the trip. Stuart would definately blow up, accusing his daughter over some crazy fiasco to reason why she would ever want to leave him. Karen's expression didn't reassure the fact that everything went smoothly. She chewed on her lip in anxiety. That was always a habit of her's. He seemed to notice it in everyone. Georgie would scratch his wrist whenever he felt stressed or nervous. Filmore would tap his shoe. Ruby would simply go straight to short retorts and avoiding glances. Flora would furrow her brows nervously and stammer a lot. Everyone had their quirks. Karen's just seemed to be biting her lip until it bled sometimes.

"It didn't exsactly go over smooth with Dad. Mom was pretty happy about it though!" Karen glanced at him, her voice rising in pitch when she tried to reason a positive outcome.

"What did he do this time?" Ike asked her, pursing his lips as he drove.

"Well, I thought it would be better to tell them in person-since I really don't know when I'll be back." Karen flicked her gaze towards his, her teeth well pressed into her lip. "And I told Mom first, because she was the first to answer the door. We sat down and talked a little...Dad came home from work. I still don't know why he even has a job. He does nothing at work from what I've seen. Oh well, at least it gets the bills paid. But-uh-he didn't like the idea too much. He accused me of being pregnant, saying it was the only reason I would move away. I reassured him that I wasn't. It still didn't really occur to him that I'm not my brother. Jesus, I think I'm the only virgin in that family. But, yeah-fun."

She tapped her fingers together, glancing up at Ike with a small reassuring smile. He knew that she didn't want to make a big deal out of it. And seeing as it was more common with the McCormick family to attack than listen, he just sighed. "He's an idiot."

"I know, but that really isn't his fault. He just couldn't stay off drugs long enough to graduate. 'Snot his fault." Karen replied happily, clasping her hands together. He swore the girl was too good for anyone. Too nice. He rose a brow at her, but didn't really push further to point out the logic of her sentence. He shrugged it off, finding it hard that this girl was the one he was competing with in class ranks. She was a brillant girl, but she was just too naive for her own good. Of course, she has probably been through too much to even count. She still held a blind faith in people. She believed that there was good people in the world, despite how much shit people gave her.

He has barely even seen her angry, once he thought about it. The only time did she ever explode out at someone was Kyle. It was unexpected, but pretty hilarious. It was after the fallout of their sibling's relationship. Kyle and Kenny had an intense on and off relationship. After the final break, Kenny came to her in pieces. Kyle had told him that he was tired of the whole thing. He wanted something more meaningful, at least that's what he told Ike. He was never sure of the real reason why they broke up. He suspected Kenny's unfaithfulness, seeing at the repitation the boy had as some kind of sex god. Anywho, Kenny poured his heart out to his little sister. She comforted him, much how he did whenever she cried. She was protective of her brother. So, the next time Ike and her hung out, Kyle and Kenny were strung together once agian. All the two did was bicker the entire visit at his house. Karen finally had enough and snapped at Kyle for making a rude remark. It was hilarious to Ike, seeing his brother panicked and paled towards a girl much shorter than him. She screamed at him for being insulting. He didn't fight back. Who would? Ike had barely even seen her angry before this situation. This was the first blow up for any of them to see, well, expect Kenny. Let's just say after this little scream feast, the two boys were very kind or silent towards each other whenever Karen was around. He hasn't seen her that angry in a while.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" Karen asked him, interrupting his thoughts. Ike shook his head in response. Luckily enough, the two had the same music taste. She plugged in his iPod, scrolling through his artist list.

She tapped on their playlist they made together. It started out as both of them sending songs to each other that reminded of them. Though, the songs just proved to be useless after a while and prone to perversion. He was sure the last song in the playlist was some kind of sex song Karen sent him. A small smile strung on his lips when she began playing a song. It was another San Cisco song. Karen flashed a wide smile to him. He laughed in response as the girl began to dance along with the beat in her seat. She belted out the lyrics in an odd harmony. He sung along with her, finding himself overally amused with the situation at hand.

A sign flashed past them, 'Leaving Colorado'. They were on their way.

* * *

By the way if any of you peeps are curious on what Ike and Karen's playlist is, I have a link right here.

post/38517674391/do-you-want-to-know-a-secret-ike-karen-playlist

I hope you like! uvu/ A friend and I worked pretty hard on it.


End file.
